Rogan or is it?
by JeweLie7
Summary: Rogan (Rocky and Logan) fanfiction. I put the rating as T just in case. You never know... ;)
1. Like my outfit?

**My P.O.V.:**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky entered the Jone's apartment. She came to ask Cece about outfit ideas. Their school was having a valentine's day dance, and even though they

didn't have dates, Rocky still felt it was her obligation to look as cute as possible. She came in wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, with a pink vest over it. She also had

some regular jeans on with lavender shorts over it and a brand new pair of red, white, purple and pink high top sneakers. She loved the outfit, but she still wanted a

second opinion. "Hey Rocky." Cece was standing up because the couch was covered with all kinds of clothes. "Um, what are you doing?" Rocky asked. "Was there a

hurricane through you're closet?" "Ha,ha, very funny." Cece said sarcastically."I'm looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the school dance." Cece eyed Rocky's clothes for

the first time."And I see you are too." "Yea, I came to ask you you're opinion."she said. "What do you think?" "Hmm." Cece thought-which was very rare. "It's cute, but

don't you think you should dress up a little? It is a dance after all." "I think you look great." a third voice said. Rocky turned to look at Logan, Cece's ex-older step-brother.

Rocky still liked him-correction, loved him- even though she was the one who broke up with him. (If you haven't seen the episode, you should.) She could see that he still

liked her too. "Oh, thanks Logan. It's kinda in the thought zone right now." "Well I can't wait to see what else you come up with" he replied with a wink. Just like Rocky,

Logan was a very good actor. He didn't think she looked great. He thought she looked beautiful, gorgeous, stupendous..(You get the idea.) He did have feelings for

Rocky, but after she broke up with him,he realized she was right; he didn't deserve her. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to get back together with her.

"Yes, unlike you, Rocky will look beautiful at the dance, not that you're going to be there. I bet you didn't even ask anyone, and if you did they'd be dumber than me to

actually say yes." Cece taunted. Logan just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her. As much as he wanted to say something, he was trying to show Rocky that he could

get along with Cece. "Whatever, Cece .See you later Rocky." "Bye, Logan." she said, partially sad that he couldn't stay a little longer. "What's wrong with him?" Cece

broke the silence. "What do you mean? He looked fine to me." And when she said fine she meant _FINE._"Didn't you notice? H called me Cece instead of Sissy. Something's

gotta be up." Suddenly Rocky became mad. If Cece hadn't been so lazy and selfish in the first place, she wouldn't feel any guilt for breaking up with a guy she obviously

loved, she wouldn't be crying all the time over how much she missed him, and she certainly wouldn't have to hear her love and her best friend, two people she really

cared about, fight all the time. "You know what? I gotta go." she said she went out the window, ran up the fire escape, jumped into bed and cried for the 7th

time that week.


	2. Help me?

**Logan's P.O.V:**

"Hey Little Scooter, get out of there, I gotta use it!" Cece screamed at me. I was in the shower for at least an hour thinking about Rocky. How was I

going to get her back? I decided that I needed some help. But who would be willing to help me? Then it hit me. FLYNN. He's too young to care about

love, and he's really clever for someone his age. Plus he owes me for all the times I've taken him to Concussion Hill. I quickly get out the shower and

throw on a purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and purple high-top sneakers. And my signature blue beanie. Purple and blue were Rocky's favorite

colors. As I passed by Cece she gave me a dirty look which I ignored as best as I could. "Flynn! I need to talk to you." I shouted. He came out

dressed in his Coyote Ranger outfit. "What? I need to practice for my Coyote Ranger mid terms." "You know Rocky, right?" I asked. "Nooooooo. She's

not only my sister's best friend, she's only the girl you're in love with." Flynn said sarcastically. I continued."Ok, ok. Well, she kinda broke up with

me and-" "-and you want my help to get her back. No need to say anymore. I'll help you. But only because I like to mess with people's feelings." he

grinned mischievously. "Cool! Thanks man, you're the best. Oh, and you can't tell anyone about this." I actually believed he might have a chance

to win back Rocky. "Ok, here's what we do..."Flynn started.


	3. Be mine?

**Logan's P.O.V. **

"No! I can't do it!" I said. Flynn had told me his plan, and while I might enjoy it, there's a chance Rocky will never talk to me again. I didn't want to

take that chance. "Well, I guess you're going to live your life alone. Have fun with that!" Flynn turned around to leave. "Wait!" I stopped him. "I

changed my mind." "Good!"He said. "Now go! I got someplace to be." he pushed me out onto the fire escape to go to Rocky's apartment. "Okay, you

can do this. You can do this." I gave myself a pep talk. With a deep breath, I knocked on the window.

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed doing nothing. Normally I wouldn't be this bored, but every one was out with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Cece was with

Gunther at the mall. Dina was at Crusty's with Deuce. Ty and Tinka went to their favorite spot by the train station. Georgia was out with Jeremy who

knows where, and even Flynn hinted that he was going out with that girl Suzy from our dance camp. I sighed. Normally right now Logan would be

cracking a joke, or making me blush uncontrollably. Man, I missed him...wait a second! I shot up. I'm Rocky Blue! I can handle it! (Who remembers

that episode?) I can be with the boy I love and still make it work out with Cece. I threw on my 5th outfit for the dance: A curve-hugging red cherry

dress, regular blue jeans, purple and red sneakers and a short-sleeved purple jacket. "This'll definetly wow Logan." I was really confident. Just as I

was about to turn around and go out, I heard a knock on my window. I looked out and saw just the person I wanted to see. I went and opened the

window and waited till he climbed through. "Hey Rocky. You look amazing." he exclaimed while looking me up and down. I couldn't stop the blush

coming to my cheeks. "Thanks." If you were about to go somewhere, I'll come back later." he turned around to leave, but I stopped him. "Actually, I

was going to go see you. I wanted to talk about...you know..us." "I did too. Well not exactly." All hope that I had was starting to go down the drain.

It never occurred to me that maybe Logan didn't want to get back with me. Maybe things were ok with him and he was just coming to give me

charity. I decided to play it off. "Look Logan, you're really nice and every thing, but-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Logan crushed his lips

against mine. Man, I waited so long for this. I automatically kissed back, but one question that I needed to ask was still on my mind. I broke us apart,

looked right in his eyes and said," If you didn't come to talk about us, then what did you come for?" "I came to show you what we could be like." he

said in such a way that made my insides melt. I was so happy I didn't realize that I pushed him onto my bed. Slowly our kisses got more intense and

I hungered for him. "Can I do something?" I nervously asked. This was still new to me. "Anything you want." he grinned with a wink that I loved. I

took his shirt off and slowly traveled my hands down his neck and toward his abs. They felt like they were made of metal against my dainty hands. I

glanced up and saw that he watched my every move. Sheepishly, I pulled back. "No, don't stop." he whined. Seeing that I had some power over him,

I decided to tease him. "Sorry, I can't do this. I'm already in love with someone." "Oh." he sat up. "Well can you at least tell me who he is? Maybe I

can congratulate him." "Well if you must know, it's The Complication" I laughed inwardly. He was so slow sometimes! "That jerk? Why would you like

him?" he was really shocked. Finally, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Logan just watched me with a confused face. "You're so slow! It's you,

dummy!" I playfully punched his arm. "Huh?" he obviously still didn't get it. I explained, "I'm not in love with Frankie. I'm in love with you." He grinned

was so wide, it stretchered across my room. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry to inform you that..." I got really sad. Maybe he was just playing with my

feelings. Stupid boys! "I'm in love with you to." I looked at his face to see if he was joking, but all I saw in his eyes was the complete truth. I smiled

and went to sleep knowing everything was was all right.


End file.
